Detention and Dark Corridors
by Synn Darkstone
Summary: Ever had a dream that felt so real there had to be something to it? Well, it's happening to Harry. You'll never guess who he's dreaming about. HPSS
1. Potions

Greetings! Glad you are interested in my fic. This is my first time to put any of my fics on ff, so I'm still getting used to some things. RR please!! All Harry Potter characters and such are copyrighted to J.K Rowling. This particular story however, is of my own creation.

I don't own or claim to own anything that has to do with J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. This particular story is my idea, however, and if anyone feels inclined to take my idea I will make you unhappy.

---------------------------------------

Potions. Harry hated potions. This was the one class he wished he could just do away with instead of having to put up with Malfoy and Snape. The final bell rang as Harry sat down next to Ron, laying his bag on the floor and pulling out his potions book.

Without a sound, except for the dungeon door slamming, Professor Snape glided in, black robes swishing. Harry waited for the customary glare that the Potions teacher usually gave him and was almost disappointed when it didn't happen.

The class had settled down and quieted upon the arrival of their dark-clothed, beloved Potions Master (not), and all that could be heard was Professor Snape's quill scratching furiously over a piece of parchment.

Then the quill stopped suddenly and Snape stood, folding his arms across his chest. "It is required that I teach you how to make and counteract love potions." He said, curling is disgust and giving a silencing glare to those who had dared to giggle.

"A love potion? Oh great!" Harry thought to himself. "Just what Snape needs." He muttered to Ron, who was having trouble containing a snort. Snape turned his head sharply towards Harry.

"What was that, Potter?" he said with malice. Harry looked Snape boldly in the eyes. "Nothing, sir." Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Nothing, indeed. Ten points from Gryffindor." He growled, receiving a groan from the other Gryffindors.

Then he went on to, reluctantly explain the lesson and instruct them in love potion making. When the bell to end class had rung, Snape assigned a two-foot long essay on the effects of a love potion, due in two days.

Harry snorted in amusement as he retrieved his bag from the floor and turned to Ron and Hermione. "The affects of a love potion? That's obvious isn't it?" he said with a laugh. Ron chuckled and Hermione shook her head, then gulped, looking at someone behind Harry. He was about to ask what they were staring at when he was cut off with "Potter, in my office, now!"

"But Professor! I didn't do anything." Harry said as Snape gave him detention for a few days. "After classes today, Mr. Potter, you will give this to Mr. Filch and serve your detention." Professor Snape said, handing Harry a detention slip. Harry took the slip and stuck it into the pocket of his robes, sighing. Snape glared at him from his desk "Go on, Potter." he growled. Harry felt like saluting him and yelling,"Yes, sir!" But he decided against it and left the dungeons, hoping Ron and Hermione had waited for him. They had.

"What did that git want, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry pulled out his detention slip and thrust it at Ron. "For disrupting class?! But you didn't do anything." Ron said, stating the obvious. Harry shrugged. What else was new? Its not like he was surprised to get some sort of punishment from Snape. Hermione, who had been uncharacteristicly quiet, finally spoke up.

"Harry, you're not going to go through with it, are you?" She asked. Harry shook his head. "Don't worry, 'Mione. I'll just do it and not cause any more trouble. Besides, Filch can't think up anything worse that I've already been through."

-------------

After his last class, Harry made his way to Argus Filch's office. He knocked on the door, heard Ms. Norris meow and stepped back as Filch's dirty peeked around the door.

"What is it, Potter?" Filch asked, his unshaven jowls quivering. Harry gave Filch the detention slip and almost cringed when he saw a sadistic smile spread across the caretaker's face.

"I've got just the job for you, I do." Filch said, his smile turning into a grin showing his some black and rotten teeth. Harry closed his eyes, his contempt for Snape and Filch growing even more. _"Curse Snape all to hell."_ Harry said in his mind.


	2. Detention and Dark Corridors

Cursing, Harry swept up the last bit of feathers and owl droppings from the Owlery. There was no light as the sun had set a couple of hours ago, but for a small flickering candle that Filch had allowed him since he wasn't supposed to use magic to help him clean or see. Laying the sweep broom against the wall, he blew out the candle and left the Owlery, descending a couple flights of stairs down into a darkened hallway.

Exhausted, he plodded tiredly down the hallway, trying to keep his eyes open. He stumbled on some uneven stone, but didn't feel like pulling out his wand for some light. A cresant moon sent a few shafts of moonlight from the windows he passed, but not enough to make much of a difference. Hearing soft breathing sounds ahead of him, Harry stopped and looked up. He could just make out the dark silhouette of Severus Snape, his potions teacher.

"Hello, Potter." Snape said, his voice like silk running over smooth skin. Harry groaned inwardly, really not wanting to be in a dark corridor with Snape. With a rustling and whispering of his robes, Snape closed the distance between himself and Harry, reaching out a long-fingered hand and grasping the back of Harry's neck and bringing his aquiline nose so close that it was almost touching the tip of Harry's own nose.

Harry stiffened and his heart started beating very fast.

"P-Professor?" He managed to say, swallowing. Snape's cold hand against his neck sent shivers down his spine, but he didn't dare to try to remove it.

"Why are you wandering the halls, Potter? It's past your bedtime." He said softly, locking eyes with Harry, who wanted to reach for his wand, but couldn't quite work up the courage.

"I was heading for bed, Professor. I just finished detention with Filch." He said in explanation.

Snape's fingers ran up the back of Harry's neck and into his hair, causing him, once again, to shiver unwillingly. Snape, noting Harry's reaction, smiled and licked his lips hungrily.

"I've been wanting to find you like this, Harry. Alone and in the dark." Snape said, his voice low and seductive. Harry frowned in the darkness.

Why was Snape so close and so...seductive? The last thing he thought he wanted was to be seduced by the Potions Master. Backing Harry against a wall, Snape pinned Harry there with his body. Removing his hand from Harry's hair, Snape traced a finger around Harry's neck and down his chest. Harry found himself responding to Professor Snape's treatment. He relaxed a little, eager to see what would come next. Snape, his hand now resting on Harry's cheek, leaned even closer and kissed Harry's lips, softly, teasingly, then he pulled away.

Harry, whose eyes were closed, opened them when Snape had stopped. He looked up at the Potions Master, still a bit confused at these feelings and sensations that his least favorite teacher was giving him. Harry could feel the hard stone wall pressing into his back as Snape pressed his body even closer to Harry's. Taking his hand from Harry's cheek, he put a finger under Harry's chin and tilted his head upward as to better reach his lips.

"I never imagined how delicious you would be, Potter." Snape said, lustfully closing his mouth over Harry's again and kissing him harder and deeper. A moan of pleasure escaped Harry's lips and he felt his legs weaken and a tingling sensation in the lower parts of his body. So far he had just stood there as Professor Snape had his way with him, but now, Harry figured it was safe enough to be more active in this...what could he call it? This lesson.


	3. Supportive Friends

Warm light flickered across Harry's eyelids and he opened his eyes to the sight of scratchy, yellowish paper. He blinked a few times

"Wha-?" he mumbled, then realizing that he was slumped over a table, his forehead resting upon his Herbology homework. He sat up and looked around, bleary eyed. Blinking a few more times to clear his vision, he noticed that he was in the Gryffindor common room, which was deserted except for Ron and Hermione who were sitting very close together on the couch by the fire.

"What am I doing here?" Harry asked, aiming the question at Ron, who's shirt was unbuttoned halfway. Ron cleared his throat and pulled the two sides of his shirt together.

"You've been here the whole time, Harry." he said, discreetly trying to zip up his pants. Harry frowned, still confused. Maybe he was too tired from detention and...He shook his head.

"What time did I get back from detention, then?" He asked, looking at Hermione, who was smoothing her skirt back over her knees. Harry almost smiled. _Wonder what they were doing._ He thought to himself.

"What are you talking about, Harry? You've been here since after dinner." Hermione said, throwing a glance at Ron, who nodded.

"Um, Harry?" Hermione asked nervously. "Were you, um, dreaming?" she asked, a blush beginning on her face. Harry closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn't tell them what his dream was about. But seeing them sitting there so obviously, made Harry want to tell them, just for a shock, so he nodded and was met with a grin from Ron.

"'Cause you were moaning, mate," Ron said, his grin widening. "And sort of moving 'round in your chair." Hermione's blush deepened at Ron's words, but he didn't stop. "So, who was it? Cho?" he asked, obviously wanting to know all the details. Harry looked ron in the eyes and said very seriously one word, "Snape." Harry was very pleased with their reactions. Hermione's eyes widened and Ron's mouth hung open.

"If you're joking, Harry, it's not funny." Ron said, a disgusted look on his face. Hermione seemed more understaning. "Well, it was just a dream, wasn't it. You don't think it really happened, do you?" she said hopefully. Harry didn't know how to fell. If he really thought about it, he supposed it was pretty strange, but it seemed so real. It felt so real.

"Yeah, it was just a dream." Harry heard himself saying. A little voice in Harry's head kept reminding him of his non-exsitant potions homework.


End file.
